Sea Horse Baian
Baian is the Sea Horse Marina General and one of the 7 Marina Generals guarding the Mammoth Pillars in Poseidon's underwater realm. A confident man loyal to his god, Baian is willing to sacrifice his life if neccessary. Appearance Baian has light blonde hair and eyebrows, and blue eyes. His casual clothing has not been seen, but while wearing his Scale he wears a blue outfit. Personality Baian is a very honest and loyal man, willingly putting his life at stake for the sake of his god. During his battle against Seiya, he also gives the impression of a very confident man who does not hesitate in underestimating his opponents. Poseidon North Pacific Mammoth Pillar Baian introduces himself to Seiya by blocking his "Sui Sei Ken" with one hand before revealing his rank, constellation and name to the Bronze Saint who respond in the same way. Preparing himself as the two winged horses are about to fight, Baian easily blocks Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken" before appearing right behind the Bronze Saint, unleashing his "God Breath", which sends Seiya flying into another pillar. Baian mocks Seiya as he attempts to stand up and fight back, using the same wave which blocked Seiya's attack earlier before unleashing another "God Breath" against the Bronze Saint. Watching Seiya stand up and being shocked as the Bronze Saint states that the "God Breath" will never be enough to kill him, he attempts to fight back against the General who instead unleash his "Rising Billows", sending Seiya flying all the way back to the surface. Giving himself victory during their battle, Baian is surprised as a large comet crash down to the ground, revealing it to be Seiya who has survived. Asking the Bronze Saint how it's possible to have survived his strongest attack, Baian is attacked by another wave of Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken", stating that it will be useless no matter how many times he try. However, this time Seiya manages to land a hit which inflicts a crack in his now visible barrier. Horrified at how a Bronze Saint is able to accomplish something like that, he is told by Seiya that he once fought Misty who used a similar technique. Impressed at Seiya not being an ordinary Bronze Saint after all, unleash another wave to deflect Seiya's next assault, only for the barrier to completely shatter this time and Baian takes the full blast of Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken", tearing apart his cape in the process. Wondering how it's possible for Seiya to possess such a powerful Cosmo, turns around as Seiya's Cloth starts glowing like a Gold Cloth. Seiya, impressed himself, proceeds to inform the General of the Gold Saints' revival of the Bronze Cloths with their own blood, making them as powerful as Gold Cloths. Standing up, Baian comments that Seiya will never be able to defeat him as he wears a Scale which have the same defense as a Gold Cloth. However, Seiya states that he should look again as the Scale begins to crack just then. Furious at Seiya for beginning to underestimate him, Baian burns his Cosmo to the maximum in order to kill the Bronze Saint, but he manages to block the "God Breath". Just then Hyoga arrives at the Mammoth Pillar as well, having reached Poseidon's realm as well. As Seiya demands Hyoga stand back, Baian prepares to unleash his "Rising Billows" in order to kill Seiya once and for all. However, he is surprised as Seiya burns his Cosmo to the 7th sense, turning his own Cloth golden once again. Paralyzed by Seiya's Cosmo, Baian is only able to watch as Seiya charges a "Sui Sei Ken" at him, which greatly damage his Scale and shatters his helmet, granting the Bronze Saint victory at last. Baian manages to recover slightly in order to taunt Seiya that the Pillar will never be destroyed, and that Poseidon and the Generals will be victorius after all in this battle, succumbing to his wounds. Cosmo According to Baian, his Cosmo equals the power of the Gold Saints as he manages to catch Seiya's "Sui Sei Ken" with just one hand. However, it is later proven by Seiya that his Cosmo may be weaker than a Gold Saint as he is unable to handle Seiya's 7th sense attacks. While burning his Cosmo, Baian is surrounded by a blue aura. Techniques God Breath: Baian spreads his arms and unleash a violent burst of wind at his oppoents, sending them flying high above the ground before landing with a massive impact later. Rising Billows: Baian's strongest technique. He first gathers massive waves of water which soars upwards, then approaches his opponent for a close range. He then throws them up in the air with such force that they are sent towards the surface. Scale Baian wears the Sea Horse Scale, one of the 7 Scales bestowed upon the Marina Generals by Poseidon. The Scale represents the mythological Hippocampi, the horses that Poseidon used to pull his chariot. It may have some characteristics which makes it similar to a Gold Cloth due to it's orange-golden color and cover of the body. Baian also wears a white and blue cape around his shoulders. Category:Marina Generals Category:Deceased Generals